Amor eterno
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: Especial navidad


_**holis! les traigo un especial de navidad(?)**_

_**la verdad es un fic que escribi hace poco para un concurso de fics de kuroko no basuke y queria compartirlo~**_

_**espero que les guste...y les advierto que tienen que tener un pañuelo a mano.**_

_**las parejas son:kagakuro,aokise,muraaka,midotaka**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos con el ruido de las llaves, no supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido en la silla. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad cuando vio a su luz salir de su departamento en completo silencio, tampoco pudo evitar seguirlo durante toda su trayectoria. La verdad era que le preocupaba mucho la actitud que el pelirrojo llevaba teniendo en esos dos últimos meses.

Dos largos meses.

Mientras lo veía caminar por la larga avenida no pudo evitar mirar su ancha espalda, esa espalda en las que muchas veces dormía o simplemente se acurrucaba cuando era cargado por el pelirrojo no era la misma de aquel entonces.

Un suspiro se escapo de sus labios y los ojos comenzaron a picarle, no iba a llorar, no tenia que llorar. Él tenía que ser fuerte por ambos, ahora él tenía que ser el sustento del pelirrojo. Se tallo los ojos con algo de fuerza para evitar que las lagrimas se le escaparan y siguió.

Lo vio avanzar hasta que se perdió dentro de una pequeña pastelería. Una vez allí observo como hablaba con dos de sus ex compañeros de secundaria, sonrió de forma imperceptible al ver en traje de camarero al ex capitán de Teiko y por supuesto el ex jugador de Yousen no se quedaba atrás, el uniforme blanco de pastelero le sentaba bien. Después de que recibiera lo que al parecer era un pedido, su pelirrojo salió de la pequeña tienda no sin antes saludar a los gemelos de aquella dispareja familia y ahora con, al parecer, un nuevo rumbo.

Caminaron por alrededor de unos 15 minutos hasta que vio como el más alto frenaba de súbito para no golpear a la pequeña que venía corriendo y gritando "tío". Desde que estaban en segundaria el siempre supo que su luz tenia, aunque lo negara, un instinto nato con los infantes. Mientras cargaba y despeinaba a la pequeña niña de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, llegaron a una florería que se encontraba algo apartada del centro.

Llegando a la puerta se dio cuenta de que la "madre" de la pequeña la esperaba fuera del negocio para regañarla por salir corriendo y amenazándola con contarle a su "papa". Obviamente el ex jugador de Shuutoku tenía esa guerra perdida, todos lo sabían, pues la pequeña era el ojito derecho de su papi. Mientras su novio conversaba con el pelinegro, un hombre alto y peli verde salía de la pequeña florería. Sus celestes ojos brillaron de diversión, por un momento, al ver al todopoderoso ex tirador de Teiko vestido con un simple delantal rosa, obviamente ese debía ser su día libre de la clínica y al parecer decidió ayudar a su esposo en el negocio.

Para su desgracia no escucho mucho de la conversación ya que se encontraba más ocupado mirando como su amigo peli verde consentía a su primogénita y aunque era muy extraño ver a su tsundere amigo ser tan abierto le pareció que tanto padre e hija eran muy tiernos.

Cuando se dio cuenta su novio ya se encontraba cruzando la calle con un ramo de flores blancas recién adquiridas en el pequeño negocio. Corrió lo más que pudo para alcanzarlo.

El recorrido siguió en silencio unos minutos más .Mientras cruzaban el parque una punzada recorrió su corazón, no le gustaba ese lugar.

Una cancha de básquet.

En ese lugar vivió muchos recuerdos dulces así como amargos. Sonrió al recordarlos a cada uno : su primer beso, su primer ataque de celos al ver a su luz jugando con cierto pelinegro de Yousen, su primera pelea por el suceso anterior, su primera reconciliación bajo la lluvia, su último juego con sus sempais antes de que se graduaran, su primer síntoma de embarazo, su perdida. Todo. Absolutamente todo lo vivió en aquella cancha.

Mientras se sumergía en sus pensamientos el estridente grito de su rubio amigo lo saco de sus casillas.

-Kagamicchi! ~

Sonrió al ver como el pobre moreno cargaba todas las bolsas de compras de su rubio esposo, y como este venia "casi" corriendo para abrazar al pelirrojo, en otra época ese tipo de contacto le hubiera causado una oleada de celos pero en aquella ocasión le causaba mucha ternura el ver como el pobre rubio intentaba abrazar a su pelirrojo con una pansa de 6 meses de embarazo de por medio. Observaba como la futura "madre" se quejaba de que había subido de peso nuevamente, de que tenia más estrías, de que estaba horrible porque no podía dormir en las noches por que el bebe se movía.

Prácticamente escucho y vio como su rubio amigo le contaba todos los últimos sucesos de su embarazo y la ropa de bebe recién comprada. Los tres conversaban o al menos lo intentaban hasta que su novio les dijo que tenía que irse o si no llegaría tarde, después de una agria despedida ambos siguieron con su rumbo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a _ese_ lugar, él realmente odiaba ese lugar, no por lo que representaba sino porque ese lugar ponía triste a su luz, incluso había ocasiones en la que lo escuchaba sollozar.

Vio como dejaba las flores así como los postres, que sabia eran de vainilla, frente a aquella fría y solida piedra.

Entonces sucedió.

Las piernas de su novio fallaron al intentar sostener su peso y se fue de rodillas al piso, intentó acercarse para ayudarlo pero a medida que se acercaba podía escuchar más fuerte su llanto. Por eso odiaba ese lugar. Intentó abrazar la no tan ancha espalda y susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que todo pasaría.

Era inútil.

Su novio no lo quería escuchar o mejor dicho no lo escuchaba, simplemente se aferraba a aquella fría y gris piedra que tenia grabado su nombre.

"...Aquí yace Kuroko Tetsuya amado amigo y esposo..."

Para el no importaba que su cuerpo material ya no se encontrara allí. Después de todo había jurado, el día de su boda, permanecer al lado de su luz por siempre y para siempre.

**...Fin...**

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado!

como se habran dado cuenta tengo un pequeño fanatismo con el kagakuro...xD

espero que pasen felices fiestas~


End file.
